1. Field of the Invention.
This invention pertains generally to furniture assemblies, and more particularly to convertible furniture assemblies for use by humans.
2. Prior Art.
In the world of conventional design, where the individual pieces are of predictable shape and function, the convertible furniture assembly of the present invention, also known as the Seagull, is a revolutionary concept in comfort, convenience, and space utilization. The Seagull and the accompanying modules were designed to provide a total living environment--lounging, working, dining and sleeping--all in one elegant, multipurpose design for one or two humans. Exciting and convenient for all of us, the Seagull can be of special help to the elderly and to people who live in small spaces, and can be a necessity to the physically impaired.
Chairs and lounges for use by one or two humans have been provided which permit conversion from a position where the backs of the humans are relatively upright to a position where the humans are reclining. However, in general, these chairs and lounges do not permit the back and seat support sections to move independent of each other or to recline to a relatively horizontal position for use as a bed. Some of these chairs and lounges have back and seat support sections which are fixed with respect to each other and rock together between a first position where the back section is relatively upright and the seat section relatively horizontal and a second position where the back section is relatively reclined and the seat section is inclined so that the legs of the humans are elevated above their buttocks.
Beds have been provided which have back and seat sections which move independent of each other for reconfiguring the bed for various uses. The back and seat sections of these beds, however, do not move about a common pivot. In addition, these beds are not aesthetically suitable for use outside of the bedroom.
None of these furniture assemblies are provided with independently operable head and foot sections which pivot with respect to the back and seat support sections, or have a table mounted thereto for use therewith. In addition, these furniture assemblies do not contain components which are interchangeable or usable with other pieces of furniture, or accessories or modules which permit the furniture assemblies to be converted to a dining arrangement or a desk. Furthermore, these furniture assemblies are not easily disassembled into components which facilitate their shipping or storage.
It is in general an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multipurpose convertible furniture assembly which can accommodate one or two humans and which overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of the convertible furniture assemblies currently provided.
Another object of the invention is to provide a convertible furniture assembly of the above character which includes back and seat support sections which are adjustable independent of each other about a common pivot.
Another object of the invention is to provide a convertible furniture assembly of the above character which is convertible between a lounge and a bed.
Another object of the invention is to provide with a convertible furniture assembly of the above character modules such as a sheet and a slipcover for use when converting the assembly to a bed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a convertible furniture assembly of the above character which includes a table for use therewith.
Another object of the invention is to provide with a convertible furniture assembly of the above character modules such as serving trays and worktables for use with the table so as to convert the assembly to a dining arrangement and a desk, respectively.